Zachary King
Zachary Isaac King is a vampire hunter. He travels the country fighting and defeating the most deadly vampires. But his meeting of Bobbi changes his perspective of vampires forever. Biography Zachary grew up in Danville, but had to move away when he was fourteen. He discovered the cruelty of vampires when he witnessed a brutal killing in an alley. That day he also discovered the vampire hunters and quickly signed up. After what he saw, he knew no vampire deserved mercy for what they do to humanity. Zachary had a very unique talent. He flew threw his training at three times the average speed and could kill any vampire in forty-five seconds or less. While he had amazing skill, he also had allergies: seasonal, peanuts, and eggs. But he could easily get around them. Because of his amazing talent at vampire hunting, he was moved all over the country to fight off the vampires. He hasn't seen his parents in two years. They think he's dead, but he can't risk putting them in more danger. One day, when stalking Ryan, the vampire king, he found Bobbi killing him. He didn't recognize her as a vampire hunter, but assumed she was. After all, no vampire would kill another vampire. They talked and hung out and dated. But after their first kiss, her fangs were revealed to him and he left her. He couldn't be with a vampire, but he's pretty sure he loves her. For his safety, her safety, and what he has fought for for four years, he has to leave her. Personality Zachary is a kick-butt, on the edge kind of guy. He never stays in the same place for more than two weeks and he's always looking for a vampire to kill. He's not a murderer, but he kills to keep innocent people from being killed. One thing he's never without is a small four-leafed clover he found when he was little because he is very superstitious. He also likes werewolves as they are the enemies of vampires. He hates stereotypes and mean people. Physical Appearance Zachary is six foot two with tan skin with freckles. He has black hair that often falls in his face and green eyes. He is thin and muscular from all his training. He usually wears a loose-fitting green T-shirt. She also sports blue jeans and black sneakers. He doesn't really own any nice clothes and he sleeps in his underwear. Skills Since Zachary is a vampire, he has special skills. He is very well trained in martial arts. He also has high stamina. His skills are human skills, so he doesn't have many, but he is smart and likable. Relationships Bobbi Johnson Bobbi is Zachary's love interest. He loves her and she loves him, but he can't be with her. What they don't know is that they do have the power to overcome it. Ryan Holmes Ryan is Zachary's main nemesis as he is the vampire king. Naturally, Zachary wants to kill him and will not rest. Appearances Time and Time and Time Again Zachary is introduced in this story when he meets Bobbi and falls in love but her vampirism turns him away. Background and Other Information *Zachary was inspired by Twilight *'Favorites': *Note: Many of these favorites have to do with the real world as opposed to the P 'n F world **Color: Green **Movie: Buffy the Vampire Slayer **Food: Chicken Parmesean **Band: Guns n' Roses **Song: "Welcome to the Jungle" by Guns n' Roses Category:Property of PLAP